


She Who Dares

by demonicdivas (Madelief), Madelief



Series: Alistair and Freya's Adventures [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/demonicdivas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/Madelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prompt for the Alistair Telephone Game on Tumblr - 'Surprise' </p><p>Alistair discovers a side to his fellow Warden that he'd never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Who Dares

With a sigh of relief, Alistair finally shed the last of his plate and gingerly stepped out of his undershorts. The temptation of scrubbing off the filth of darkspawn proved overwhelming as he pretended to ignore the freezing cold water. Checking quickly around him to ensure he had privacy, he plunged straight in. The river they’d camped next to that night was full to the point of flooding, the still waters of the pool in contrast to the roar of the rapids only a few metres further downstream.

It only took a few seconds for his body to adjust, cursing under his breath as he shook his head, trying to eradicate the freeze from his brain as icy droplets trickled down his face from his hair. Quickly he started to scour at his body, blessedly feeling every inch of the day’s battle float downstream.

It wasn’t just the physical grime but the mental stress he’d barely acknowledged to himself the closer they’d edged to Denerim. For now, the ghosts whispering their twisted memories into his ear were gone, drifting off into the swirl of bubbles and smashing themselves to pieces on the rocks below. 

‘This is just what I needed, Alistair. You’re too good to me.’

He’d been avoiding company, but this was one person he didn’t mind seeing in the slightest. The lilting, musical voice danced across his senses before settling in a spot deep in his heart, Alistair doing his best not to gape in fascination, nor burn with embarrassment, as he slowly turned to face his fellow Warden.

He failed on both counts.

Freya was perched on the opposite side of the bank, her openly admiring gaze lingering over his chest and arms, the mischievous glint in those emerald eyes burning with a promise that made his breath hitch. She’d dressed in breeches and what looked like his shirt, dark red waves tumbling out of the loose bun which his fingers itched to free.

‘I – well it was hot, and you were busy with Wynne so – Maker’s Breath, Freya, do you have to ogle me so openly!’

Alistair knew he was bright red. His mind was busy warring with the desire to scoop her up and drop her in the river just to see how that wet shirt would cling to her breasts, and to cover as much of his body with his arms as he could.

_I like that you like me though._

_Maybe I can show you just how much later._

‘You’re enjoying this and you know it,’ she retorted, her lips quirking in a grin as she read his mind. ‘You’re mine to ogle after all. Just as I’m yours.’

‘Erm, yes.’ He ran one hand nervously through his hair, ruefully acknowledging the truth of her words. ‘I make no apology for staring shamelessly. You’re so much more prettier than I am.’

‘Why thank you – although that’s a matter of opinion.’ Instead of the usual enchanting blush he expected, she bit her lip as her eyes glittered with an intent even he couldn’t miss. ‘You can repay me for all the times I’ve caught you wanting to slide your hand under my blouse and put those delightfully large hands of yours on my breasts. I’d say you owe me a return show.’

‘What? I don’t do that! Well, not that often!’ His eyes had strayed automatically to her chest, the cold forgotten as he half-heartedly protested his innocence. ‘I like them. A lot. Can you blame me? You’re perfect!’ 

‘Come here, Alistair,’ Freya ordered softly, cutting through his rambling with a smile that he could only describe as decadent. ‘And let me watch.’

Gulping slightly, a mixture of awkwardness and heightened awareness firing his senses, he slowly walked out of the river. The trails of water running down his body were barely noticeable, nor was the shiver of the breeze on the hairs across his chest, arms and legs. The tingling buzzing under his skin was for another reason entirely.

If it had been possible for eyes to devour a person, he was fairly sure Freya’s would have done that by now. He had no idea where his usually shy and reticent lady had gone, but, much to his surprise, he had no complaints. The journey they’d embarked on not so long ago had improved him beyond recognition. Alistair was already certain he’d never tire of exploring the hidden depths of this unique woman who had blessed him time and time again by simply existing.

He would do anything for her. Even if it meant standing stark naked and shivering on a riverbank, dripping wet, feeling incredibly foolish yet strangely aroused at the same time.

‘There’s something I’ve always been curious about.’ The heat from her body was unmissable, Freya standing so close to him he caught a tempting glimpse of erect nipples outlined under the thin cotton.

‘Curious about what?’ Swallowing again, unsure about what to do aside follow her increasingly sensual lead, Alistair’s fists clenched against the increasingly rampant need to satisfy his most base instincts.

_Needs I never realised were possible until her._

‘You know. Men, when it’s freezing. Whether you’re still…..able.’

He shook as a nail dragged down his chest, tantalisingly roaming its way towards his stomach.

‘Able – able? I’d say there’s plenty of evidence to the contrary.’ Alistair knew he’d growled at her implication he’d somehow be deficient in that department, as a grin twitched his lips at her blatant provocation. ‘I’ve got many ways of proving just how able I am, you minx.’

‘I was so pleased to see it. I’d like to make sure nonetheless, if you don’t mind that is.’ Freya’s husky laughter was doing all kind of things to his insides, his Warden completely in control of this encounter - much to his delight.

‘I am yours to – to command, dear lady.’ He was hard to the point of pain, the finger edging its way towards his straining erection doing nothing for his stumbling speech.

‘You asked me once, Alistair, if I had ever licked a lamppost in winter, even though you could easily the guess the answer. Are my skills in that particular area something you’ve thought on since?’ Her wicked grin widened as the nail traced through the thick blonde hairs at the base of his cock. ‘Of course you have. How gratifying. You’ll have to demonstrate for me one day just what you were doing at the time.’

_Oh Andraste save me, this is…..I don’t know but don’t stop, please….._

‘I – you want to see me – see that?’ He hadn’t realised it possible to feel such rampaging desire from a mere conversation alone.

‘Like you wouldn’t believe. There’s something else, however, which I’ve been desperate to try for far too long.’ Without warning, she’d dropped to her knees, leaving him monetarily confused. ‘I think it’s time you found out just how pleasurable lamppost licking can be.’

‘Freya – I – oh, Maker!’

Alistair’s shuddered gasp was loud in the quiet of the secluded riverbank. The first sensation he registered was an intense heat enveloping the thickness of his shaft. The second was wet, her mouth deliciously moist as it slid down the smooth skin, her tongue tracing along every pulsing vein in tantalising detail. Automatically he tangled his fingers in the thick strands that were now falling down her back, his fingertips resting on the back of her head as he battled for a semblance of self control.

That tongue was now swirling its way over the ridge of his head, swooping circular motions that made it hard for him to stand straight. Coherent thought had vanished, the tension in his stomach blazing as he felt saliva coat his cock, groaning out his need as her hand went to caress the moisture on his balls. Her other hand was toying with his ass, her fingers teasing the sensitive skin at the base with his thighs. His reaction had never been so instant, energy pumping through his blood as electricity from each deliberate stroke of her tongue shot straight through his stomach through his chest.

There was something incredibly sensual about Freya fully clothed whilst he was stark naked out in the open where anyone could find them, taking her evident enjoyment in his body. That she was clearly relishing in such a sexual action was evident, her low moans reverberating down his head and adding to the intensity building in his lower abdomen.

She was gazing up at him now, her fingers having moved from his balls to wrap firmly around the base of his shaft. Burning emerald, a smatter of freckles across pale skin and rosy lips he’d long fantasised sucking his cock was all he could register, captivated beyond reason by the erotic sight she presented. His hips were rocking slightly in rhythm as he cradled her head, trying his best not to rut like some brainless animal and fully appreciate the mindblowing experience she’d gifted him with.

‘I – you are beautiful,’ Alistair murmured raggedly, distantly amazed his voice wasn’t a squeak. ‘You have no idea what you are doing to me. I can’t – I might not be able to –‘.

His hoarse words were met with a green blaze of expectation. Anything else he’d been thinking of saying disappeared as the warm wetness he couldn’t seem to get enough of moved faster, the pressure increasing as her tongue continued to repeatedly flicker across his now swollen head. She was drawing his cock deeper with every swallow, her nails digging into his hips as she refused to let him withdraw.

_She wants me to – she wants that?_

The mere suggestion that she might actually want to capture his orgasm in her mouth sent what little control Alistair had left down the river with the rest of his inhibitions. His fingers were clenched round the back of her neck as he watched himself thrust into the hot temptation of her mouth, experimentally pushing as far back as he dared go. His efforts were met with a rewarding, muffled wail, Freya’s eyes now glazed with nothing but lust as her increasingly rapid movements encouraged him further.

It was all the invitation Alistair needed, one guttural groan after another adding to her cries as he started to fuck her mouth. His shaft was throbbing with his need to find his climax, blinded to anything else but the friction he craved as the now engorged head grazed the back of her throat time and time again. She had opened herself up even more to accommodate his girth, her head falling back slightly as she allowed him to thrust faster and deeper, somehow matching her own strokes to his in a perfect blend of movement that made him sensless from the strength of his impending climax.

‘I’m close, Maker I am close,’ he ground out, incoherent at the sight of Freya’s lips so firmly wrapped round his cock – his fantasy come to life. ‘I’m going to come so hard in your mouth, I – you incredible woman, you –.‘

His back was slightly arched and every single muscle tensed as he felt himself swiftly build to orgasm, the sopping wet he could feel dribbling down his balls and coating his thighs a reminder of just how much of herself she had given for his own pleasure. He was frantic now, his hands fists in her hair as he thrust mindlessly, every nerve ending on fire, his breathing fast and ragged as he clawed towards his release.

‘I am – I can’t – Freya – I love you…..’

Suddenly Alistair’s whole body spasmed with one last thrust hard and deep into the back of her mouth, his cock convulsing from the force of his ejaculation. He couldn’t see, the whole world blocked out around him, the only thing visible a pink tongue greedily licking up every last drop of his semen. He could barely stand, his knees having turned to water as he gasped for air, releasing one ragged breath after another as his mind floated off to a wonderland of bliss and sated contentment.

‘You learn fast, Alistair.’ The smile on Freya’s face could only be described as smugly satisfied as she rose slowly to her feet, pressing a heated kiss by his ear. ‘You taste good too.’

‘I taste – you bad woman, Freya. Thank the Maker. That was –‘. Alistair gave a shaky sigh, still in a haze of delirious pleasure as he tried to string a sentence together. ‘But you – you didn’t – I mean, you know what I mean!’

‘Shh.’ He broke off as a slender finger was gently pressed to his lips. ‘Isn’t there as much fun in giving as receiving in life? The same goes here too.’

‘Thank you.’

A lump formed in his throat, Alistair unable to find any sentiment that would remotely come close to how cherished she’d made him feel – an emotion he wasn’t used to experiencing until her arrival. The adoring smile he received in return told him more than words ever could, the two of them locked for a moment in a silent communication of love and trust.

‘I get the deal with lamppost licking now, let’s just put it that way.’ Resorting to his usual flippancy was about all he could manage, sensing something significant had shifted between them both but with little brainpower remaining to process its meaning.

‘I’m glad you approve.’ A shy giggle far more reminiscent of the Freya he had been used to escaped her as she looked at him up and down. ‘You might want to get dressed. Can’t have you catching a cold and giving Zevran ideas. Or Wynne for that matter.’

‘Now you’re concerned about my modesty?’ He chided with a laugh as he grabbed his clothes from under his feet and pulled them hastily on. ‘I don’t think either are a contender for my obvious charms, but I’d rather not find out.’

It could only be described as a glow, one of joy, as he pulled his laughing Warden to him and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Both of them were struggling to find their way in the madness of the universe they’d been ruthlessly shoved into. Their lives might be uncertain but there was one thing Alistair did know. Wherever they ended up once the archdemon was defeated, Freya would be there right next to him. She was his future and he would fight to keep her, no matter who tried to break them apart.


End file.
